


Stars and Rain

by BlueDysania



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Nighttime, Papyrus Thinks of Everything, Rain, Red Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 13:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16598954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDysania/pseuds/BlueDysania
Summary: In which Red is suffering from insomnia and Papyrus thinks of everything.





	Stars and Rain

**Author's Note:**

> prompt - rain, dark, surprise
> 
> for [Nurse Gaster](https://nurse-gaster.tumblr.com/)!

They were driving down an empty country road, the soft purr of the vehicle sending gentle vibrations throughout the car, and the hot air turned on to combat the chill of nighttime. Red turned his head to watch the streaks of water gliding across the windows. The radio was low, instrumental music mixing with the sound of rainfall.

Blinking slowly, Red wondered if he should ask where Papyrus was driving them too. It must have been two hours since Papyrus found him on the couch and whisked him into his bright red Ferrari. Sighing, he wished he'd just gone to bed and pretended to sleep the whole night through. He'd just felt so restless, _exhausted_ but restless, and Papyrus was a light sleeper.

He should have known better, Red chuckled to himself. A few hours after Papyrus had 'gone to bed', he'd come back out with a small, understanding smile.

All Papyrus had said was, "TRUST ME." when he'd settled Red into the passenger seat.

And of course, Red trusted Papyrus with his sad, mutilated little Soul. And now here they were, miles into the dark countryside. It was like they were all alone in the world, safe and warm. The razor-edge of anxiety that rankled his magic twenty-four seven hours a day felt dulled. He enjoyed the feeling of even his senses being dulled too, but still feeling completely safe.

"Red?"

The whisper, shockingly quiet to anyone who wasn't acquainted with Papyrus in more personal settings, made his sockets open. They ached, his left socket more so with the jagged crack compounding into pain.

"yeah?"

Papyrus looked a little chastened, "OH! WERE… Were you falling asleep?"

Red shook his head, "nah, babe. just… feelin' a bit better s'all."

"I am glad. That you are feeling better, I mean!"

Red smiled, "m'sorry about this. yer didn't have ta do… whatever it is we're doin'."

"NONSENSE." Papyrus dismissed his worry with a blinding grin, "I AM HAPPY TO HELP MY DATEMATE THROUGH TROUBLING TIMES! I MADE YOU A PROMISE WHEN YOU DECIDED TO ACCEPT MY ARDENT AMOUROUS ATTENTIONS, TO ALWAYS HELP YOU IN TIMES OF SUFFERING AND HARDSHIP! " Papyrus peered over at him and Red was grateful for the uncharacteristically slow speed of the Ferrari. "And you have been suffering from something that also plagues my brother. Insomnia, am I not correct?"

There was no use denying it. After all, he and Sans had bonded over their various ways of making a night pass as less hellishly as possible whenever their minds refused to shut the fuck up. Which meant that Papyrus _had_ had this planned out ahead of time.

"yeah." He muttered, looking down at his hands.

"IT IS OKAY! YOU ARE USED TO NEEDING TO BE STRONG AND YOU ARE VERY KIND." Papyrus was beaming now and the sweat beading down Red's skull had nothing to do with the toasty temperature in the car. "YOU WERE TRYING TO HANDLE IT ALL BY YOURSELF SO I WOULD NOT WORRY."

It didn't sound like a question but Red nodded anyway.

Papyrus laughed, "SILLY, NOW THAT WE ARE DATEMATES IT IS MY JOB TO WORRY ABOUT YOU! THAT IS WHAT ONE DOES FOR THE ONE THEY LOVE AFTER ALL!"

He couldn't control the smile that curled his fangs. It was a Pavlovian response by now. Sappy smile, check. His skull lighting up like a Christmas light, check. His Soul pulsing like it wasn't a ruined lump of magic, check.

"um, heh, yeah. l-love yer too, babe." He managed to say, very carefully _not_ looking over. Subconsciously, his fingers reached up to touch the collar Papyrus had given to him shortly after they'd begun dating seriously. Or, rather, after Red had been convinced that Papyrus was serious about wanting to actually be with him.

The soft, treated black leather saturated with Papyrus' magic, his love and sincerity and protective intentions strong every time he focused on it.

"WE ARE HERE!"

Red sat up slowly, glancing around. It was still dark out but he could see a wooden sign not far from where they were parked.

"the Mount… are we at Mount Ebott?"

"YES!" Papyrus turned in his seat, a very serious expression overtaking his smile, "NOW… IN ORDER TO UTTERLY AMAZE YOU WITH MY SURPRISE, I WILL NEED YOU TO BE STRONG ON YOUR OWN AGAIN FOR JUST A _VERY_ LITTLE BIT."

"o… kay?" Papyrus' stare did not relent nor look impressed and Red chuckled, " _okay_. okay. don' worry. go do yer surprise stuff."

It really was only for a 'very little bit'. After gathering something quite hefty from the trunk, Red watched Papyrus sprint off into the distance, flashlight held between his teeth since his hands were full. It felt like only ten minutes had passed when Papyrus came sprinting back down the mountain path, hands empty save for the flashlight.

Red opened the door as Papyrus drew near and grinned, "lookin' a little soaked to the bone, babe."

"DON'T WORRY!" Papyrus reached behind his seat and pulled out a vibrant pink umbrella and opened it with a flourish over the edge of the car. The other winked exaggeratingly, "I'VE GOT YOU COVERED."

Red was still laughing when Papyrus gathered him in his free arm and he smothered his laughter against Papyrus' scarf. They, or rather Papyrus, set off back down the mountain path. And Red was still chuckling, quieter now that weariness had settled on his mind again, when they broke through the trees and into an open area, wide and ending some distance away into a cliff.

In the middle of the open area was something that Red had to squint through the rain at to really see. When he did, Red looked over at Papyrus, stunned, and received a proud smile in return. A bubble tent, clear as glass, was set up perfectly with a second smaller bubble room colored dark blue attached to it.

Stepping through the entrance section, Papyrus sealed it shut, muting the sounds of the rain only a little. The umbrella was set to the side to dry and Red shook off his coat as soon as he was set down, laying it with Papyrus' on a towel.

At Papyrus' nod, Red unzipped the second doorway and entered the clear bubble room. The first thing he noticed was how warm it was. The second was the inflatable mattress set up right in the middle of the room.

"this…" Red couldn't even finish his thought as Papyrus stepped around him, the bed, and picked up something from just inside the other bubble room. A quiet plastic _click_ and a lantern lit up the space.

He had to blink at the sudden brightness but found himself even more at a loss for words. The mattress was covered in their sheets and comforter from home. A tiny ice-chest was propped open to reveal water bottles, a jug of sea tea, and two bottles of mustard. And a battery powered heater nestled out of the way solved that mystery of the comfortable temperature.

"DO YOU LIKE IT?"

"geeze… Papyrus… this is amazin'. i… i don' know what ta say."

Papyrus took his hand and pointed upwards. Red looked up, for the first time he looked up, and his sockets widened. It was raining so there were clouds but it wasn't pouring and he could see the stars so bright in the clean mountain sky.

"I THOUGHT BEING UNDER THE STARS MIGHT HELP YOU SLEEP BETTER. AND I HEARD THAT RAIN SOUNDS CAN HELP PROMOTE A HEALTHY SLEEP AS WELL!"

Red laughed breathlessly, "this is the best surprise ever." He tore his eyes away and tightened his grip on Papyrus' hand, "this… i mean, damn, babe, yer thought of everythin', didn' yer?" Tugging him down a little, Red wrapped his arms around him tightly, "thanks." and promptly yelped when Papyrus cheered, lifting him and spinning a few times. "b-babe, haha, stars, p-put me down!"

"YOU DON'T SOUND AT ALL SINCERE!" Papyrus announced, spinning some more.

Anyone could see them laughing and half-dancing half-spinning around like love-struck idiots in the middle of the night... and Red didn't give a fuck.

 

* * *

 

After getting dressed into the pajamas Papyrus packed, each taking turns in the not-see-through room, Red eagerly got between the sheets of the air mattress. Waiting, he finished off one of the snacks Papyrus had also packed because his datemate seriously _always_ thought of _everything_.

Now, clothed for sleep and turning the lantern to its lowest setting, Papyrus joined him and wasted no time gravitating together until Red was securely held in his arms.

The rain pattered gently against the tent and the clouds shifted above, revealing and hiding stars like a spinning nightlight. Red didn't know how long they lay there when his sockets finally began to struggle to stay open.

A kiss was pressed against his skull and familiar, loving fingers brushed against his cheek. He made a questioning sound.

"Shh… Go to sleep." Papyrus murmured, "It's alright… close your eyes."

Red turned onto his side, nuzzling into his datemate, "mmnnn'kay. nigh', babe…"

A laugh was muffled above him and he drifted away with the stars dancing behind his sockets.

"Good night, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, Comments, and Requests at [BlueDysania](http://bluedysania.tumblr.com/)


End file.
